Black And White Angels
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: !6-1-2014 UPDATE: REWRITING BUT IS ON A HIATUS TILL THEN! What happens when Seto Kaiba meets his past lover? After leaving for the final time, Meshiki Uzaki came back and instead of embracing her with passion, Kaiba used his once again cold heart. Will she be able to melt his heart again? OCxSeto Kaiba. LAST CHAPTER HAS LEMON! 3RD CHAP. HAS LIME/LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Meshiki woke up from her long sleep in the car, she knew where she was. She was in her home town, Domino City. She held in all her excitement in as to not wake her siblings. Seto, I can't wait to see you again, she thought. The lights passing by brought back memories. She never thought that she would be so homesick after being away for eight months. Still on her mind was the man she always thought of, Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba woke from his wonderful yet horrible dream. His whole body was drenched in sweat. He took off his shirt he wore and took off his PJ pants until he was in his underwear. The phone rung before he could go back to sleep. He picked up the phone and asked,"Hello? Seto Kaiba speaking." "Seto! Oh, I'm so glad your up! Guess what? Me and my family are back!" That voice, could it be..."Meshiki, is that you," asked Kaiba. "Yes! Me, Temari, Zoro, and Elaine are almost to your house. We'll be there soon. I'll be seeing you." "I'll see you then. Bye." After hanging up, he layed back down on the bed but couldn't sleep, for he knew that his love would bust through the door and he would be there to embrace her. That was all on his mind.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Temari knocked at Kaiba's door. Kaiba then opened the door and said,"Welcome...again." Temari jumped on him and hugged him tight. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and let her go. He then went to Elaine and Zoro and playfully messed up their hair. He smiled at them, his eyes bright. He turned around and saw Meshiki. She smiled and ran to him, hugging his chest. Kaiba picked her up and twirled her around. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. He told her that he was glad to have her back. "I know. I'm happy to be back." She wrapped herself over him and squeezed him in a hug. But there was something different about his hugs. When she looked up into Kaiba's eyes he looked happy, but she knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks passed. Everyone seemed to get along with each other. That's when a night full of passion was born. Just before Meshiki was about to take her bath for school, she met with Seto Kaiba. She gave him a quick kiss and started back on her way. Why does she only give small kisses? Does she even like or love me anyway? Lots of thoughts and possibilities came through Kaiba's mind. Well I'm going to find out for myself.

Kaiba grabbed Meshiki's wrists and pulled her to him. Both were silent for a few seconds. "Why are you just giving so little affection to me," asked Kaiba. "Seto, what on earth are you talking about?" "These little peck and kisses. What is the big deal with that? Do you not ….love me?" She was shocked to hear him say these things. "Yes. I do. You know that I do love you. It's just that.. I am not used to you all the way yet." "You ought to be by now" They both fell silent again. Kaiba then said,"If you are not going to give me all the love,if you do love me as you said, then leave."

Meshiki felt tears gathering in her eyes. Leave? I don't want to leave. Kaiba and Meshiki stormed away and went their separate ways. Meshiki went into the bathroom, stripped, and went into the shower. She kept thinking about what Kaiba said to her. She tried to keep it in but the tears rolled anway. Meshiki cried for the entire bath time, thinking about what to do. Before she fell to the floor, under the weight of despair, she thought of a way to show her love for Kaiba. She finished washing, turned the water off, and dried and dressed her self in pair of thongs that was Kaiba's favorite color blue, a big white shirt and no bra underneath. Following her plan exactly, she went into to his room and sat on his bedside. Like a tiger she waited for her prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaiba just got out of the shower, wearing his boxers, hair in his eyes and dripping with water every move that he made. As he was walking down the hallway to get to his room he heard something going on in Joey's and Temari's room. He heard bumps and little crash sounds. Curious, he opened the door and saw Temari underneath Joey's body and both seemed to be naked. Kaiba's eyes went wide and his face expression looked like it was saying Oh, my God! Joey looked over his shoulder and yelled,"Kaiba! Get out!" Temari looked mad yet mixed with a little embarrassment. Well of course she would be, thought Kaiba. He then said, sarcastically,"Sorry, Wheeler!" He closed the door and began his way to his room, his face pink as he thought of Meshiki being under him just like what he saw with Joey and Temari.

Kaiba approached his bedroom door and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him and walks to his bed. Before he could take another step closer he stopped because he saw a shadowy figure sitting on his bed spot. "Seto," said the figure. Meshiki..."What are you doing in here and in my spot?" She got up and started walking toward Kaiba with a face that was half made, half lustful. Kaiba back away from her until the wall touched his back, his arms spread. He felt like a trapped mouse on a corner. Meshiki came so close to him, her body pressed against his own. He felt the fabric of her cotton shirt against his naked chest and thought he felt her erected nipples. Oh, how he would like to touch and lick those spots that would make her moan.

Enough, he thought to himself. Meshiki then said,"I've been waiting for you. You said what I was giving you wasn't enough, so I'm going to give you all that I have." She tiptoes, wraps her arms around Kaiba's neck, his wet hair on her skin arousing her even more, and kisses him slowly and deeply. Kaiba could feel his heart beat franticly, making his chest hurt and very hard to get breath in or out. She then lets go of his lips so he could get air. He pulled in a couple of slow breaths, his cheeks were pink from the kiss that made his blood boil. "What... was that," asked Kaiba breathlessly. He teased her with those words to give him more of her voluptuous lips. "That was all I was wanting to do but since you said that wasn't enough, I'll give you even more," she said, knowing what game Kaiba was playing. She got under his neck and kissed and licked at his throat. She heard him let out gasps then moans. Those sounds made her want to faint just hearing them.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls him toward her. She looks up into his eyes, his hair being wet and in his face and having some blush on his cheeks while his lips were parted and breathing heavily made him look even sexier. Kaiba then asked, huskily,"Do you have any idea what you just done?" she blushed at the feeling of his erection agaisnt her, but smiled and replied,"Yeah, I've brought your wild side back." Kaiba smiles then dives his mouth on her. As their tongues danced a tango of lovers. They explored each others body parts. As Kaiba reached under Meshiki's shirt he thought she didn't have on panties, but she was wearing the thong he got for her birthday. As he slid further up her back was free of straps. No bra. Meshiki saw his face glow a shade redder. "What? Did you want me in a bra?" He smiled and said,"No. That just saves me time and effort to get you completely naked. They went back to caressing and kissing each other. After they had made love, they slept in each others arms.

In the morning, before Kaiba woke up, Meshiki decided to just leave. She gave him a present that he would never forget, hopefully. She gave him the best night of his life. Waking up her siblings without waking everybody else, they moved to another city. Eight months or more and they should be either going back or stay where they were. Hope he dosen't wake up to try to find me, thought Meshiki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaiba woke up being the only one in his bed. Where was Meshiki? He looked everywhere in his house and couldn't find her or her other siblings. He went back to his room and found her stuff gone. Why did she leave, thought he.

Was it because of what I said to her last night, that she should leave, and she gave me a good bye present, the best sex in my life? He sat on his bed side, cupped his face in his hands, and let out a sigh filled with sadness. He now felt lonely, in his soul and in his heart. He felt tears starting and quickly wiped them away.

He knew that he cared for Meshiki as much as his brother Mokuba. Should I go find her or should I just let her go? He got dressed and went to Kaiba Corp. On his laptop computer he researched about lost lovers and feelings of loneliness. After ten minutes of searching and reading he found that if you really love someone, sometimes you should let them go. But could he do it?

As he continued working through the day he kept thinking about last night and the memories that he and Meshiki made. He knew that she would never come back, but in another part of his mind he hoped and knew that she would come back to him. For two more months he waited.

In another city nearby Domino City, Meshiki was on a date with a young man that somehow reminded her of... Seto. As he was talking to her she fantasized about her and Seto. That night two months ago was one of the best she's ever had. "Um... Meshiki, are you listening to me?" "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking, that's all." She then thought, why should I date someone who reminds me of someone when I can date the real one?

"Um... Yuki, we need to talk." He looked at her with a quizzical look. "About what?" She hesitated for a moment then said, "Well, you just... remind me of... someone I used to date and it's just confusing me." "You're not thinking to dump me, are you?" Meshiki suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and took slow, deep breaths in and out. She stood up to look in Yuki's face and said," Yes, I am. Don't ask me why. You think about it."

As she entered the house she told her siblings where she was going and told them to lock the door for she did not know how long she would be gone. Of course Temari was 16 and she can baby-sit for a night, she thought to herself. She got into a rental car and drove to Domino City to pay a visit with Seto Kaiba. As she drove she thought out a plan to talk with Kaiba to convince her and her siblings to come back. She could not take the loneliness in her heart anymore. Hold on, Seto, I'm coming.

In his office, Kaiba worked and went on with his routine. He heard a knock on his door and opened it. He stood frozen in his place as he saw Meshiki standing at his door. "Hello, Seto." Kaiba was still in shock and could not speak for a few moments.

"Meshiki..." he finally spoke. "What are you...why did you.." Before he could finish the question Meshiki spoke again,"I wanted to see you and I missed you. Everywhere I've been I have just seen you, either on T.V. or on an advertisement. I just couldn't stand not seeing you. I have been through with psychological and emotional depressions. I'm sorry that I left without you knowing." She then hoped that he would understand why she came back.

"What? Did you not want me to come back," asked she. A moment passed. "I just didn't expect you to come back." He walked back to his desk and typed on his computer. Meshiki walked toward the desk and behind Kaiba. "Seto, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" He continued to type. "Seto, are you even listening to me?"

Hearing her talk felt good on his ears and in his heart. What can I do now that she has returned? I don't want her to leave again. He then remembered the first time he and Meshiki met, being so hardhearted to her that made her want to melt his heart. Maybe I should become and do that again till she can melt me again.

Giving his new cold heart a try he said,"Are you sure you're not here to date me again because I have money? When you think that you have enough money you're going to leave me again?" Meshiki placed her hands on her hips and said,"If you think that I'm a gold-digger, then I am sure not doing my job." Kaiba then thought that she said that as a ruse to get into his heart. She's not getting in so easily, he said in his mind. "Go sit on the couch and wait for me to talk to you."

Just like that he flicked me away? Of all the nerve, Meshiki said in her mind. She sat on the little red couch and began scheming a new plan to win Seto over. Maybe we should have a duel, make a bet... Yeah, that will be great, but mostly fun for me. She decided to take a nap and wait for a special duel to happen.

The sun went down and the lights in the building turned off. It was time to go home. Kaiba came to Meshiki and asked,"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She smiled evilly in her mind as she quickly went through the plan. "Yes. I challenge you to a duel."

"Hmph! Do you think you can beat me? Good luck with that." He was about to walk out the door and Meshiki quickly said,"Dueling on a bet." He stopped in his tracks, turned around and asked,"What kind of bet,"sounding interested. "If you win, you have to take me back and let me have my way with you. But if I win, I can leave but come to see you every month or so. Deal?" I know that he will win against me, but I just hope he doesn't try to make me win on purpose.

Meshiki stuck her hand out and waited for Kaiba's agreement. Kaiba smirked and closed the bet with a handshake. "Great. Now, where should we duel?" Meshiki began thinking where the duel should take place. Kaiba suggested,"My arcade? It has everything we need for a duel."

"Perfect! Meet you in five minutes outside the arcade?" "I'll be there in two." Oh, so he wants a little race before the match. Well, I'll play his game. She then ran out of the office and down the stairs and out the front door to beat Kaiba at the arcade.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5**

As Meshiki continued running, beating Kaiba probably by a few minutes. But with those long legs of his, he could beat me by 15 seconds or more. I better step on it, thought Meshiki. She began running as fast as she could. The arcade came into sight and she didn't see Kaiba anywhere.

I'm going to win, she thought so. Just another minute or two and I will have beaten Seto at a race. She saw the entrance doors and still no sign of Kaiba. She finally reached the double glass doors and entered, gasping for breath.

After resting for a few minutes, Kaiba came through the door. "Well well, determined are we?" Meshiki gave a smirk at him. Oh heck yeah, I'm determined... to make you mine. I will make you win, even if you do try to lose on purpose.

Getting his deck out he asked Meshiki,"Did you bring your deck?" She reached for her back pocket of her jean skirt and got out the 40 card deck. "You bet. No way would I not bring my deck anywhere I go." Kaiba looked at the cards in her hand and wondered what kind of cards were waiting to be tried and out of the game, or possibly help her win the dueling bets. He told Meshiki,"We're not going to be dueling standing here."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a wad." Kaiba giggled to himself at that funny quote used against him. Don't get yours in a wad if you want to win, he said in his mind. He noticed Meshiki looking at him with a funny face. He ignored it and went up to a dueling table, as Meshiki always called it.

As she touched the edge of the "table", it triggered a memory that she would never forget. It was a memory of her first encounter with Seto Kaiba, almost a year ago. At the Kaiba arcade Meshiki was dueling with Weevil Underwood. He had already had his Great Moth out on the field, leaving her almost defenseless. She had only three cards in her hand and a card face down on the field.

As Underwood began to attack her she activated the card in her hand, Dark Core,which allowed her to remove any monster on the field by discarding a card from her own hand. She sent a useless card to the graveyard and sent The Great Moth away too. Underwood growled at her for defeating his Moth. "Well Underwood, what you gonna do now? You don't have anymore cards that could help you." She placed the only monster card she had left in her hand enough to wipe out the rest of his life points.

His 1500 life points went down to 0. I won! Yes! Meshiki smiled to herself at the victory she made. Behind her, she heard a somewhat deep voice say,"Very well skilled at dueling."

She looked behind her and saw the owner of the arcade, Seto Kaiba, congratulating her a job well done. "Thanks, Mr. Kaiba", Meshiki said. "I watched you in the crowd, throwing down cards as if you knew them by heart, knew that you would win. Not many girls are interested in playing Duel Monsters, but you are an exception to that." Meshiki blushed at his complement.

Behind Kaiba was Mokuba, his little brother. "Anyway what I really came over here to ask of you is... would you consider being a full time or part time secretary to Kaiba Corp? By seeing you duel I'm sure your intelligent brain can handle the job." Wow, a CEO asking me for a job. And as she looked at Mokuba, she accepted the job and left with the Kaiba brothers to start her job as a secretary.

I just hope I can help him win faster. She hoped so because just looking at his tight clothed body had her heart beating twice as fast. Kaiba yelled,"Hey, are you ready yet?" She woke up from her day dreaming and said,"Whenever you are!" Both then yelled as they got five cards in their hands,"Let's Duel!"

Kaiba went first and put a card face down. Meshiki noticed that it was a monster in defense mode by the position it was in. He then put another card faced down. A spell or magic card. Or maybe a trap.

"Your move, Meshiki." She drew a card and looked at her hand. She had a Magician of Faith, a Beaver Warrior and some spell and trap cards. She placed Beaver Warrior in defense mode and placed a trap card face down. As Kaiba's turn came he attacked the Beaver Warrior and placed another monster down to attack her again. Meshiki's life points dropped.

When it was her turn again she took out some of his life points. "Very good. You're almost like a girl version of Yugi, in skills that is." He then did his Kaiba laugh. Meshiki sighed hearing his laugh. She would like to hear more than a laugh from him... ugh get your head out of the gutter, girl.

As the duel progressed Meshiki had less life points than Kaiba. Man just one more hit and he'll win. Come on Seto! Kaiba looked like he wanted to resist his final and winning shot. Aaawww, now what can I do?

I know! I'll tease him, bug him to hit me. "Oh Seto, I can't wait to taste those lips of yours," she teased. She caught a glimpse of Kaiba's game face gone and back. It was true that she was turned on during the duel and she wondered if he was too.

Kaiba looked at Meshiki's body, her bust, her high waist and her big hips. He remembered how they felt against his body and in his hands. His heart beat unusually fast thinking about that night two months ago. Meshiki noticed that his eyes were staring at some part of her body. Maybe my teasing is working on him.

Meshiki decided to look at Kaiba's body too! "Mmmmm...Seto...I'm waiting..,"said Meshiki, moving her body provocatively. She then pretend licked a card and slid her index finger down one side of the same card. Hopefully he'll get the message, she thought. She placed her hands on her hips impatiently waiting for Kaiba's attack.

Kaiba then felt a bit uncomfortable in his tight pants and his shirt felt too tight. I haven't felt this way in two months, thought Kaiba. His eyes continued to roam over her body and stopped at her skirt. He knew what was underneath that short blue skirt and that pink tank top. He felt blood rushing downward between his legs.

He was becoming aroused. His heart continued to pound and a bit of perspiration began on his forehead. Kaiba felt like the air wasn't enough to calm his beating heart, therefore having some blush on his cheeks. She's melting my heart again. He knew that he must strike the final blow to be able to fulfill the desire to have Meshiki in his arms again.

Oh my god, is it really working? Meshiki seen Kaiba squirm and grip the sides of the dueling "pod". It actually is working. Without hesitation, Kaiba declared the attack and wiped out all of Meshiki's life points. Yes, he won!

Both stepped out of the dueling arena, stood toe to toe, shook hands of a job well done and went their separate ways. Meshiki turned around to say something to say something but he was gone. Wonder where he went? She exited the door and stood outside thinking where to go, where Kaiba could be. Maybe I'll go to his office and wait.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Warning: This will have mature things than the 3rd chapter... you know what I'm talking about :) don't like, don't read... like this warning really means anything to you ^_^ If you are reading this and have not read the first 4 ½ chapters, I recommend you do.

Kaiba walked his way to his office. I wonder where she went, he thought. Every victory he has won felt great but this victory felt different. This one felt like he was more than a champion of any duelist excluding Yugi. It felt like he captured the biggest prize in the whole world that everyone thought they could get their hands on.

Thinking about the bet, his part of the deal that if he won, made his stomach have butterflies in it and his heart beat fast again that it just might sprout wings and fly out of his chest. Calm down! It's not like we haven't done it before, thought Kaiba. But just seeing Meshiki's body, slowly turning into a woman's body, made him want to be lost in her for as long as he lived. I wish that she is still the same as she was before.

Kaiba entered the building, on his way to his office. He arrived at his office door and noticed that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark because the blinds have been shut down. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk to turn on a lamp.

As Kaiba switched on the lamp light, it seemed like Meshiki came out of nowhere. Kaiba made a surprised face to see her standing near the red couch, smiling, or more like grinning. "How did you pick my lock?" Meshiki then moved to stand beside Kaiba and said,"My hair pin. You ought to know my tricks by now, Seto." Kaiba noticed that she was closer to him than a few seconds ago.

Meshiki slowly moved her feet side to side getting near Kaiba's hard, lean body. Come on, Seto, I locked the door when you came in and I closed down the shades so we can get on with making love. Wow! I really was turned on after all. "Seto...", said Meshiki in a whisper.

Kaiba turned to face her. She then looked into his eyes, his dark blue eyes filled with...something. Maybe loneliness mixed with wanting. Meshiki pressed herself against him and tiptoed to be close to his height of being six foot, both now at eye level. Kaiba could feel her big, soft breasts pushing against his black turtle-neck sweatshirt and thought he could feel her pebbling nipples underneath the cotton tank top shirt.

His heart beat, his blood pumping made him self want to lose control of him self. Images of that night came pouring into his head. Oh how he wanted to do it all over again, but in his office? Well, we are already together and in a room. Let's make a memory right here, thought Kaiba.

Meshiki circled Kaiba's neck with her arms and leaned into his lips for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and she felt arms around her waist. Good, he's got the message. She then skimmed her lips across his jaw line, near the back of his ear, and down his neck. Kaiba felt passion and ecstasy stirring in him when Meshiki had her lips on his skin.

More, more, thought he. He tried to get words out of his mouth but Meshiki's lips were keeping him quiet, under the flames of sizzling hot passion. Instead he pulled her into his body and dove his mouth on hers. The sparks went flying when their lips slowly moved over one another, wanting to intensify their kiss as well as their desire. Wanting to be the dominant one at the moment, Meshiki slid her tongue into Kaiba's mouth, exploring it and wanting to dance with his tongue.

Kaiba couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to have her. Kaiba the more dominant and began kissing savagely as both tongues tangoed. The sliding and friction of Kaiba's tongue against her own made her fire ablaze and moaned into his mouth. She disturbed the kiss to get a breath or two in and moaned out,"Seto... I need you." Kaiba replied huskily,"Yes, I know you do."

For two months I have needed you, needed your compassion, your heart and now your here loving me and I'm loving you back. Kaiba leaned Meshiki's neck back so he could see her fully exposed neck and caressed, kissed, licked and bit the column of her neck and up to the back of her ear and down past her collar bone. Meshiki grabbed Kaiba's shoulder length brown hair as white-hot flames poured over and inside her body. She could feel it in her fingers and her toes. She suddenly felt dizzy from Kaiba's kissing and nipping.

Meshiki gasped at the touch of Kaiba's fingers trailing down her cheek and down the side of her neck, stopping at the top of her shirt. She wanted him to go lower, fondle with her, put her on the brink of an orgasm. The hold on his hair made Kaiba lick harder and faster. "Seto...lower...please...I want..." Kaiba knew what she wanted because he wanted the same thing.

He ripped off her tank top and kissed from under her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. He reached behind Meshiki and unbuttoned her bra clasps. As he did that her breasts sprung out and one of them spilled into his hand. His hand felt so right on her, meant to be his to touch forever. Meshiki arched herself into his body she could feel his erection starting.

Kaiba began licking and teasing her nipple while fondling with the soft and creamy whiteness of her skin. With every lick he made Meshiki would gasp out his name and blood would rush to her face. Her voice was one of an angel fallen for temptation. His fingers traced circles on her stomach and dipped into her navel while continuing licking her breast. The teasing and caressing of his fingers and the licking of his tongue made her mind have a fuzzy feeling inside and her heart beat in her ears.

She couldn't take it any longer, she had to have him naked like her. Meshiki grabbed at the bottom hem of Kaiba's sweatshirt hidden by his belt and pulled it up and revealed his well muscled torso and chest. She saw his now erected dark pink nipples. She wanted to rub herself all over his chest to get her release. She tried to take off Kaiba's shirt but had to have him remove it all the way off.

Kaiba's necklace came off along with the shirt and his trench coat, all on the floor and a puddle at his feet. Meshiki pushed his chest to make him let go of her and went on her knees to unbuckle the straps on his boots. He took off the boots and he was now naked except for his pants. Meshiki went back to kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck to support herself. Kaiba repeated every thing he did the first time and teased her again.

Kaiba picked up Meshiki and sat her on the edge of the desk. He opened her legs so he would get his hips between them and to wrap her legs around his waist if need be. He started caressing her inner thigh and down her leg. He couldn't control himself to stay away from her velvet covered thighs and the heated wetness that waited for him. Kaiba bent Meshiki's leg and placed her foot on the desk so her thighs and legs could not close.

He slowly moved his fingers up her skirt and felt no panties blocking his access to her. He slowly slipped a finger in her and heard her gasp. She felt so wet, his finger being squeezed by her muscles. "Hmm... you did this on purpose, didn't you,"asked Kaiba. "Y-yes. I knew that you would win because I'm not so skilled as Yugi."

Meshiki bucked as Kaiba slipped another finger in her, groaning at the feeling of his fingers moving in, around and out. He pulled his fingers out and seen the cream of her, sliding down his long fingers and licked them clean. He leaned his head down to her opening and licked there. Meshiki bucked again into his mouth. He also teased the sensitive bud there, making Meshiki want to scream.

Every spot he would lick more of her juices would replace. Meshiki squirmed and her stomach and womb convulsed of the pleasure that was coming. Kaiba knew that she was going to come if he kept doing this. His erection bulged against his pants and it hurt so much he started to unbutton and unzip his fly. He pulled his boxers down along with his pants and let Meshiki see the thing that proved that he wanted her.

She smirked and lied back down on the desk, spread her legs for him, teased herself so Kaiba could be more than ready for her. Kaiba looked at Meshiki in all her beautiful nakedness, her long brown hair surrounding her, her big erected pink nipples standing for his attention, and her womanhood open for his view. He moved forward, gripped her hips, steadied himself over her, and slammed hard into her. Meshiki sprung up because the pain was too much it almost scared her. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as painful pleasure came down on her like a blanket.

Kaiba gasped as he felt her muscles suffocate him. She felt so hot like he had entered a fiery furnace. Meshiki's nails made him feel pleasure come through him, making him thrust more deeply into her. They both met thrust for thrust. An orgasm was coming to both of them and started moving faster then slow and back to fast.

Meshiki felt tears coming and just let them fall. She sobbed,"Seto! I want-". Before she could finish Kaiba came into her, milking him of all his seed. Both let out a scream like moan as their orgasm came. Kaiba collapsed on top of Meshiki, and she wrapped her arms around him, wanting him to stay.

She had a little strength left to say at least this one thing. "What a bet!" Kaiba grinned and kissed her neck. "Would you want to leave more often and make this kind of bets," asked Kaiba. Meshiki giggled and said,"Why would I do that when I can just stay here and do it any time I wanted?"

Kaiba thought about him and Meshiki making love everyday in his office, leaving visitors outside knocking on the door. Nuzzling in to her neck he replied,"Yeah. That would be nice." Kaiba propped himself on his elbow looking down at her. The orange-yellow of the sun streaming through the blinds made Kaiba look more seducing. Oh my god, I got butterflies in my stomach again.

"Say, Seto, what would you do if I told you that I was... ready for more," she asked sheepishly. Kaiba stared at her like she was crazy. He's going to deny it! I know he will! Surprisingly, Kaiba crushed his mouth against hers.

He then said,"Well I would say that you better prepare yourself". She blushed and lightly kissed him, laughing as he touched her tickle-spots. "Let's not have a tickle fight, Seto." He didn't listen and continued to tickle her. She found a ticklish spot on Kaiba and made him laugh.

Ah the laugh... she melted onto him, feeling her bones turn to jello. Kaiba chuckled and scooped her close to him. They rested their eyes for a little bit, got dressed, and went home.


End file.
